Querido Diario
by ElPandaqueLee
Summary: Nada mejor que conocer a una chica a través de su diario. Bubbles ahora es una adolescente, ya no es más una niña pequeña que combate el mal con sus superpoderes, ahora se enfrenta a muchos cambios en su vida que no sabe como afrontar, sobre todo su loco enamoramiento con Boomer. En las páginas de su confiable diario tratará de descubrirse a si misma y ver el mundo con nuevos ojos.
1. Querido diario

_The powerpuff girls no me pertenecen, ni pienso lucrar con esto, solo quiero contar una historia con sus personajes UwU_

_Les presento un... no estoy mur segura si serán solo fragmentos del diario de Burbuja o si también incluiré alguna narración en tercera persona del presente pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Hace mucho quería escribir pero la universidad no me deja, absorbe todo mi tiempo y al final en vacaciones hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer pero no puedo. Espero que en estas pueda._

* * *

_"Querido Diario: Domingo 14_

_Me he decidido._

_ODIO a los rowdyruff. En verdad, más que a ningún otro criminal con el que tengamos que lidiar. En especial a Boomer. Es idiota, un completo idiota y asqueroso. Puag." _

Leo esas palabras de mi antiguo diario, cuando era una niña y ahora me permitió reír por lo inocente que era.

Querido diario, ya casi no tengo la costumbre de escribir entre tus páginas. Con el paso del tiempo he cambiado costumbres y ahora me siento culpable por descuidarte.

Siento más tener que venir y confesarte algo muy oscuro. Amo a Boomer.

A ese chico rubio de los rowdyruff que tanto odiaba ahora lo amo. A mis 16 años no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea besarlo. De qué me tenga entre sus brazos... Y bueno, estoy segura de que sabes que ahora soy alguien no tan inocente y he pensado en cosas muy sucias con respecto a ese chico.

Más cuando la pubertad y la madurez nos han pegado con todo lo que tenían.

Recuerdo que la última vez que escribí en ti fue hace 2 años, aún era pequeña, inocente y que escribía en ti chismes de la escuela.

Ahora quiero escribirte mis secretos. De qué en el transcurso de la escuela media a superior me han pasado tantas cosas. Como mi primera fiesta, mi primera borrachera, mi primer beso, mi primer faje, la primera vez que vestí provocativamente... Dios, he cambiado tanto.

Mis hermanas no aceptan eso, en especial Blossom, ella quiere que siga siendo la linda niña de siempre pero no puedo evitarlo. Buttercup es la única que es flexible pero no aprueba que yo haga cosas tan descuidadas. Ella no es nadie para reprocharme cuando se larga a fiestas _underground_ y cree que nadie se da cuenta.

Y que decirte diario, también tuve mi primera vez estando con un chico, de lo mal que la pasé cuando terminamos a las dos semanas de salir, de lo bien que sintió hacerlo y de lo mal que fue ocultarlo a mis hermanas.

No quiero dar detalles pues son cosas pasadas y de las que no me atormentan ahora exactamente.

Si no quien perturba mis pensamientos y alma es ese el demonio rubio. Aquel que roba mis suspiros y despierta en mi los deseos más pecaminoso. Vengo aquí a confesarte lo que siento y lo que he hecho, porque en efecto, he cambiado y mucho.

Oh querido diario todo pasó hace unos días. Peleábamos cómo siempre, Brick y Blossom alegaban entre ellos y los demás solo estábamos detrás, yo en particular miraba al chico rubio.

¡Es tan guapo! De verdad, la pubertad le sentó de maravilla y no podía dejar de ver su rostro tan masculino. Llevaba un tiempo mirándolo cuando él estaba distraído, posar mis ojos en su persona y devorarlo con ellos.

Debo confesar que cuando lo veo mi corazón palpita como loco y un calor abrasador recorre mi pecho.

Ese día lo miraba con tal intensidad que de alguna manera no reaccioné a tiempo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Pude notar un brillo de curiosidad y un gesto de malestar en él al verme, estoy segura de que vio en mi el deseo reflejado en mi cara (sonrojada lo más probable). Tuve tanta vergüenza que al momento huí de la escena, dejé a mis hermanas solas y al parecer (o eso me contó Buttercup) dejé a todos los involucrados pasmados.

Blossom me regaño como siempre, no es nada nuevo en ella hacerlo, pero ahora parece más cansada, repite las mismas palabras de hace tantos años que no tienen efecto en mi y que ella lo nota. No me atreví a decirle que me dije lo que en verdad quería, que dejara esa fachada de líder por un momento y me hablara como su hermana menor que soy.

Pero desde ese día no hemos vuelto a cruzarnos con ellos, increíblemente mis hermanas cuidan no mencionarlos. Temía que ellas me prohibieran participar en nuestras peleas contra el crimen pero nada de eso pasó.

Querido diario, me despido diciendo esto: cosas grandes se avecinan, tengo ese mal presentimiento de que muchas cosas cambiaran bruscamente. Me siento como una protagonista de algún drama de hollywood, y creo que necesitaré mucho de ti.

* * *

**Los azules son mis favoritos. Les veo tanto potencial y no pude evitar hacer esta historia con ellos. **

**Quiero verlos siendo ya grandes, siento que ese fue el deseo de muchos fans, y quería hacerlo un tanto drámatico y como... ¿realista? Claro, como si el hecho de que tres chicas son superpoderes, grandes ojos de colores y sus contrapartes fueran algo realista. Pero en fin, tenía ganas de escribir un drama de adolescente viendo la realidad de crecer, de descubrir cosas que le confundirán y lo peor, de dejar la niñez atrás. Esos temas me tienen muy intrigada, y también espero abarcar a las otras chicas, pero la protagonista sera Burbuja (Bubbles).**

**Espero les haya gustado :3 **


	2. Él es Boomer

_°The powerpuff grils no me pertenecen°_

_No indique los diálogos con un guión, son más como una cita hecha por burbuja por como los recuerda._

* * *

**Él es Boomer, pt.1**

xx/12/xxxx

Querido diario:

Ayer dejé en claro mi objetivo al volver a escribir, así que pongámonos al día.

Son vacaciones de navidad, así que tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y creo que empezaré por contarte algunas cosas que son clave y de las cuales quiero desahogarme.

La primera vez que sentí un sonrojo al ver a Boomer fue a mis 12 años, yo iba patrullando la ciudad volando por una cálida tarde de primavera, recuerdo muy bien ir sobrevolando las copas de los arboles, me encantaba verlos florecer y en pleno vuelo tomar unas cuantas florecillas. Llegué sin darme cuenta al pie de la guarida de Mojo Jojo, ese mono loco que tantos problemas causaba, no entendía porque siempre salía de la cárcel pero al parecer estaba descansando en su sofá, me asomé por la ventana con el mero fin de vigilarlo claro está, pero entonces sentí una sombra a mis espaldas.

"Con que espiando casas ajenas, superpoderosa, eso es un delito ¿sabías?" Esas palabras, cielos, aún puedo oírlas, pronunciadas por una voz semi aguda y masculina, digna de un adolescente. Además, quien fuera que era estaba cerca, muy cerca de mi oído, tanto así que sentí su aliento chocando con mi cuello y mejilla.

Asustada di la vuelta bruscamente para encarar a aquel extraño y entonces ví ante mi un chico rubio, de ojos azules como yo, y que además estaba en el aire flotando, como yo.

"Boomer" dije con firmeza, tomando la vieja posición de batalla cuando me enfrentaba a él.

"Buena memoria"

¿Cómo no iba a recordarlo? Fuera de mis hermanas y yo, las otras personas que podían volar eran ellos. Tal vez él aludía a su desaparición de casi 3 años de la ciudad de Saltadilla. Discutimos un rato, después el bostezó y aterrizó en el pasto para echarse una siesta, yo no había terminado de alegar y lo seguí, me pare junto a él cuando de pronto, no, de manera tan imprevista e inimaginable, al verlo tendido bajo la luz del sol, sobre flores blancas y con los ojos cerrados haciendo una expresión del rostro tan relajada tuve un sonrojo, seguido del rápido palpitar de mi corazón.

Mi voz se quebró cuando iba a decir su nombre. Eso me dio tanta vergüenza que empecé a sudar de la palma de mis manos, mi respiración empezó a ser pesada, sentía que el pecho me oprimía los pulmones y el aire no podía entrar a menos de que jadeara. Ahí fue cuando él volvió a decirme algo en plan deja de molestar, yo me aleje gritando un "idiota". No volé, salí corriendo hacia los arboles más lejanos y me eche en cuclillas escondiendo mi rostro entre mis rodillas.

¿Qué me pasaba? Era lo que me preguntaba, el palpitar de mi corazón no paraba, mi cara la sentía caliente, el sudor no paraba de empapar mis palmas y ahora mi cuello, la respiración seguía fallandome y lo peor fue cuando miré el cielo, recordando su cara con pecas, y me di cuenta de que el día era hermosísimo. Los colores de la primavera en el parque eran tan brillantes, hermosos, el perfume de las flores inundaba mi sentido y la brisa refrescante me sacó unas lagrimas.

Era tan pequeña e inocente que creí haberme enfermado, pero en realidad me había enamorado. Parece el libreto de alguna obra de teatro o guión de película cliché, pero fue tan intenso, tan tonto y tan real.

Hasta la fecha no entiendo el porqué de mi reacción, tal vez mi subconsciente adivinó lo guapo que se pondría aquel chico, o que mis locas hormonas pre-adolescentes habían reaccionado sin razón alguna pero es increíble que a través de los años yo siga igual.

Después de eso, tuvimos peleas como antes, ellos causando caos y nosotras llegando para impedir la destrucción de la ciudad. Él seguía siendo ese chico que hacía comentarios tontos e inoportunos, como estaba enamorada me reí de vez en cuando de sus ocurrencias y mis hermanas me regañaban. Con 11 años él ya mostraba una sonrisa encantadora, creo que eso era lo que más me enloquecía, además cuando estaba lejos de sus hermanos no era realmente desagradable, era casi tierno, pero cambió.

Ahora luce más misterioso, tiene una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa no solo deslumbrante sino burlona y perversa.

Querido diario, te dejo, debo atender otras cosas. Pronto sabrás más de su yo actual, y de mi yo actual, necesito tenerte de confidente para mis oscuros secretos.

**_B._**

* * *

**Bien, debo explicar, iniciamos con el principio del fin, el por qué burbuja se enamoro de Boomer, qué vio o sintió. **

**CLARO QUE NO DEJARÉ ESTO COMO UN INSTA-CRUSH, aunque lo parezca. **

**Es lo primero. Creo firmemente que debe haber atracción física entre personas para gustarse, por muy encantadora que sea la personalidad debe haber un gusto por su físico. En este caso burbuja desconoce el por qué al momento pero quiero marcar el cómo se enamoro siendo una chiquilla y posteriormente cómo sigue enamorada siendo ya casi una adulto-joven. **

**En los próximos capítulos espero indagar más en como fue creciendo, todo en torno a su cruz, la contraparte. Y obviamente esto es clasificación M porque habrá algunas partes fuertes... **

**bye.**


	3. Él es Boomer pt 2

_°The powerpuff girls no me pertenece°_

_Y la burbuja enamorada sigue, este capítulo narra más sobre un incidente del pasado, estos tres capítulos van a tratar el antes y después de Boomer, por como se comporta con Burbuja o como lo ve ella. _

* * *

xx/12/xxxx

Querido diario:

Quiero seguir hablando de él, quiero que conozcas su yo actual, porque también quiero entender por qué me atrae tanto.

Boomer fue el último en dar el estirón de sus hermanos. Yo apenas he llegado a medir 157 cm, espero no quedarme ahí. Llamó mucho más la atención por eso, su cuerpo se alargó y la estética de su rostro cambió para ser el guapo chico que me roba el aire.

Su nariz es respingada, algo ancha de las fauses y recta del arco. Sus cejas son pobladas, rubias cenizas y rectas también. Sus ojos son pequeños aunque despiden ese aire divertido y suspicaz. Su mentón es un tanto cuadrado, muy varonil, con sus labios carnosos de la parte inferior. Es un adonis.

Antes de empezar a fantasear con él e imaginar que beso las pecas en sus pómulos y nariz, debo hablar un poco de los encuentros que hemos tenido y de porqué sigo sintiendo este amor por él.

La primera vez que descubrí un cambio en él fue casi a los 13 años, yo estaba algo triste por culpa de las chicas en la escuela. De alguna manera empecé a llamar la atención de muchos otros chicos en el colegio, me llegaban cartas de supuestos admiradores y declaraciones de amor. Al principio no me molestaban pero con el tiempo a las demás chicas sí, sentían celos de mí y se empezaron a alejar, al final del curso yo ya no contaba con ninguna amiga. Mis hermanas eran las únicas que me hacían compañía pero no estábamos en los mismos grupos y en las clases yo estaba sola.

Estaba tan triste y asustada de la soledad que un día no pude más, les dije a mis hermanas que iría de compras y regresaría tarde a la casa; en realidad corrí de nuevo al parque central y me eche a llorar escondida entre los arbustos, lejos de todos. Lloré tan fuerte que cuando vi a mi alrededor, mis viejas amigas, las ardillas, me rodeaban preocupadas.

"Parece que ustedes son las únicas que aún me quieren" dije sintiendo el dolor en mi pecho, creyendo que estaría en esa situación para siempre.

Seguí llorando hasta que mi llanto se hizo más quedo, fue ahí donde escuche unos ruidos. Mire a mi alrededor y del otro lado de los arbustos vi a Boomer; aún sin medir más allá de los 160 cm, con su cabellera atada en una media coleta y con una cámara en manos. Me tape la boca para no soltar ningún ruido que el advirtiera de mi presencia.

Él tomaba fotos hacia el cielo, hacia las copas de los árboles y también apuntaba el lente hacia algunas flores. Note que tenía una pequeña mochila, él pronto cambió de cámara y tomó más fotos, pero esta era una instantánea, escuché el chirrido de la impresión de la fotografía. En la última foto el tomó un marcado de su bolsillo, escribió algo en ella y la dejó en el suelo, luego se marchó.

Yo espere hasta perderle de vista y corrí hacia la foto abandonada. La tomé entre mis dedos y vi que era una instantánea de una flor azul, la luz daba justo en las gotas de rocío que aún tenía dentro de sus pétalos y lanzaba un brillo muy lindo. Detrás de ella decía una frase que aún no logro descifrar con qué intensiones se hizo.

"¡Bebé llorona! Las lágrimas jamás han solucionado nada".

Aún recuerdo que quise romper ese papel, ¿me estaba ofendiendo o me consolaba? Pero no pensé en lo más obvio, ¿era para mí, cómo sabía que era yo la que lloraba?

Y a pesar de esas incógnitas, tenía razón, sentarme a llorar entre la tierra no iba a resolver mi problema. Cuando saque toda la tristeza de mi con las lágrimas decidí actuar, puse un alto a las cartas anunciando un supuesto noviazgo con un chico por Internet, así muchos se dieron por vencidos y los fans fueron disminuyendo. Algunas chicas volvieron a hablarme, y al final me quedé con las verdaderas amigas.

Esa fotografía la tengo guardada en un sobre junto a mi cama, forma parte de mis tesoros más valiosos.

* * *

**Aún no acaban los relatos de Boomer, falta un tercera parte mostrando al chico más maduro. Pronto va a empezar la clasificación M, esto va apenas empezando. **

**Con M aún no vienen... escenas explicitas pero ya palabras y hechos algo fuertes, además falta introducir a las demás superpoderosas, no las dejaré fuera de la historia, tienen cierto desarrollo como Burbuja, espero poder hacerlo.**


	4. Él es Boomer pt 3

_°The powerpuff girls no me pertenece°_

_Este es súper cortito... o eso siento yo, quiero hacer esto lo más posible a un diario de verdad, así como yo escribo en el mío sin que me canse u olvide el hilo de la historia. Espero también poder poner sueños de Burbuja, que por cierto en este punto ella tiene 17 años, las tres están en su último año de la escuela media superior. _

* * *

xx/12/xxxx

Querido diario :

Me quedé dormida al escribir sobre Boomer la vez pasada. Pero debo decirte que no fue mi único ni último encuentro con él.

En la mayoría de encuentros no cruzamos más de 5 frases, usualmente sólo cruzamos miradas y seguimos nuestro camino pero lo que importa son las acciones. Como ese día de la fotografía hubo varios que mme confundían.

Esta vez te contaré un encuentro más reciente y en el cual hablamos más de 2 diálogos.

Sucedió hace unos días, después de la cena de acción de gracias. Yo caminaba por las calles frías, adoro caminar por las noches invernales y ver los primeros adornos de la navidad. Iba encaminada hacia la iglesia, no es que en la familia fuéramos devotos a la religión pero yo canté por un tiempo en el coro y esa iglesia me traía buenos recuerdos en estas épocas.

Cuando entre al edificio este se encontraba solo completamente, me dispuse a ver la arquitectura y apreciar la zona del coro. Recordaba la obra de pastorela en la que participe a mis 7 años cuando el sonido de un gélido irrumpió mi tierno e inocente recuerdo.

Me sentí indignada en que las personas aprovecharán espe espacio público lleno de paz para hacer tales actos, y sims saber a quien dirigirme solo alce la voz furiosa.

"Este es un espacio abierto al público, es un delito las obras obscenas" recuerdo bien esa frase, era una que recitaba mucho Blossom cuándo sorprendemos delitos menores.

De repente una chica salió corriendo de entre las bancas del fondo, supongp que de verdverdad se asustó. Yo solo quería hacer que se fueran de inmediato, no porque repudiar a él hecho del sexo, más bien que estar presente en tal lugar inesperado era bastante incómodo.

"Ups, no esperaba que ustedes vinieran a estos lugares" la voz de Boomer resonó por la vacía y quieta iglesia. Esa voz de hace años que era chillona ahora era la de un hombre, ronca, pausada y con tono de burla.

"Sexo en público, me parece que eres más pervertido de lo imaginado" dije tratando de sonar asqueada pero me era imposible, mi voz como siempre me traicionó y solté la frase en tono calmado.

"No es la primera vez que la iglesia presencia el sexo, hasta en el Vaticano hacen orgias, hay una pintura sobre ello"

Él se dio la vuelta, caminó un par de pasos para luego decirme sin voltear: "¿Te veré en otra fiesta de la princesa?"

"No creo que ella te vuelva a dejar pasar" respondí en tono bajo, pronto te contaré sobre esas fiestas.

Boomer solo caminó encogiendo los brazos. No se despidió, simplemente se fue y yo suspiré. Regrese a casa y busque la nueva información en Google, El banquete de las castañas, un dato histórico y una pintura del 1800 le hace referencia.

Quién lo hubiera adivinado, ese chico sabía cosas tan profundas e interesantes.

Días después fue el incidente de la batalla. Desde el día en que no volví a verlo, me la he pasado en casa disfrutando de las fiestas, saliendo a ver la nieve y esperando las ofertas en ropa y cosméticos. Pronto Princesa dará su famosa fiesta, dónde no espero ver a ningún chico con el cual haya tenido una historia, la fiesta pasada hubo una gran pelea y para colmo me embriague hasta el punto de no recordar lo que hice.

Creo que me estoy adelantando mucho, aún falta mucho para ello y debo prepararte para todo, aún no termino de contarte mi historia y trataré de ser breve.

Debo ir a dormir, así que me despido, querido diario.

**~B.**

* * *

**Este fue el último relato introduciendo a Boomer, los siguientes son de la vida de Burbuja, sus hermanas y sucesos que pasaron en su vida. Quiero ir en orden, un cómo la prota debe dar un vistazo al pasado y reflexionar sobre ello. Por cierto, escogí diciembre porque pues es diciembre y eso me inspira un poco a escribir. **


	5. La niña que era

_The powerpuff girls no me pertenece_

_Empecemos el "quibole con..." que sufre burbuja. En verdad no pretendo hacer una guía de la adolescencia ni como lídiar con tu cuerpo, solo quiero describir como burbuja se da cuenta de algo tabú y que siento que contrasta mucho con ella. Pero tampoco me quiero desviar del tema de romance... realemnte espero lograrlo :v no esperen algo de alta calidad pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo._

* * *

xx/12/xxxx

Querido diario:

Ahora debo tocar el tema más dificil. Yo.

La Bubbles que era antes era esa niña que se asustaba por ver insectos, que gustaba de conversar con ardillas y que amaba colorear. Si fueras una persona real no podrías reconocerme después de lo que te contaré.

Cuando salí de este pequeño mundo, como el principito voló con la parvada de aves lejos de B-612, yo lo hice con el cambio de escuela, rumbo a la educación media. Muy temprano me di cuenta que ya no era más como la escuela elemental, y muy tarde en que extrañaría esos tiempos y que jamás podría volver.

Te conté lo difícil que fue hacer amigas, ese fue el comienzo sobre conocerme a mi misma. Nunca me había fijado en mi físico ni en cómo me miraban los demás, parecía haber estado entre la niebla y de repente ser consciente de mi cuerpo y rostro. Después de ese incidente hice algo nuevo más por curiosidad; me mire al espejo en ropa interior atentamente y vi mi cuerpo cambiado a como lo recordaba. Vi mi cintura marcada, unas pequeñas estrías en mis glúteos, vi como el corpiño se ondulaba ante la presencia de mis crecientes pechos, vi como mi nariz (siempre pequeña y en bola) se hacía larga, veía mis cejas más tupidas y mis pestañas caídas. Intrigada decidí quitarme la ropa; estando ya desnuda pude ver el todo el vello que me cubría, desde mis piernas hasta los brazos, claros y delgados pero que ante mis ojos eran extraños y tan marcados que de inmediato compré un rastrillo, eran algo que yo no tenía, mi lógica dictaba en deshacerme de ellos pero no me atreví a cortar los que cubrían mi parte íntima. Antes de esa depilación vi mis pechos, pequeños aún pero con los pezones redondeados, de un color rosado y con puntitos extraños rodeándolos, al darme cuenta estos empezaron adarme comezón pero al tocarlos sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna.

Después de aquella auto-exploración me sentí mal, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. No sabía como procesar todo eso. Decidí dejarlo así como estaba, para mi suerte en el segundo año de la escuela media nos dieron un taller relativamente nuevo, llamado introducción a la salud, dónde tocaron temas de sexualidad, drogas, alcohol pero un tanto a medias, nada de esa clase se compararía a lo que viví terminando el tercer año.

Y hablando de la escuela media: fue horrible. Pienso que no me acostumbre tan rápido como hubiera querido, además el modo en que operaba me era tan inverosímil, ya no solo era pensar con quien jugar en el recreo, más bien era con quien hablar y saber que no hablarán mal de ti con otro. Saber quienes eran los _populares_ y los _no_ _populares_. Yo cuadraba en el primer grupo. Me consideraban bonita, agradable, amable y todo eso, creo que yo solo hacía lo posible en agradar y no causar problemas. Y aunque es difícil de creer, una de mis primeras amistades fue Princesa, aún lo sigue siendo, y sé que es malcriada, chillona y una creída pero es fácil hablar con ella y pasar el tiempo de compras. Sobre todo, ella fue una de las que no le importó que fuera cotizada por los chicos, ella solo decía que ellos no tenían buen gusto. Me agrada por eso, jamás se deja pisotear por nadie y creo que es algo de admirar en las personas.

Los demás años no tuvieron tanta relevancia, más que seguía siendo boba con Boomer; además de fingir que tenía un novio a distancia aunque no duró mucho la mentira pero las pocas amistades que tuve posterior al _rompimiento_ se mantuvieron hasta la graduación. Aunque me aleje de B-612, yo aún podía ser la pequeña niña. No dejé de dibujar, siempre teniendo una libreta en la mano y un lápiz (ya no eran colores pues me enseñaron a hacer bocetos en clase). No dejé de temerle a los insectos, pero sí dejé de detestar a los RRB. Dejé de tener mi cabello recogido en dos coletas, dejé de abrazar a pulpi y de jugar con mis muñecos. Los juegos ya no se sentían como antes.

Mi felicidad era dibujar paisajes, era ver vestidos lindos en los aparadores, ver los desfiles y los estilos, ver el arte en el maquillaje; el profesor casi se infarta cuando me vio con las pestañas negras llenas de mascarilla. También era trazar en las hojas blancas un retrato de cierto rubio, juntando así una colección completa de su rostro a través de los años. A veces en clase me aburría tanto que mi mano se movía sola y dibujaba su cabello, de ves en cuando los coloreaba; la única que sabía de su existencia a demás de mi era mi profesora de artes, una persona ya mayor y que no conocía el rostro de Boomer pero siempre me halago por el _amor_ que despedían los retratos.

Tal vez nunca cambié en ser un bebé llorón, tan sentimental y cobarde.

**~B.**

* * *

**QUIBOLE CON... TU CRUSH EL VILLANO DE TU INFANCIA.**

**Así debió ser el título de esta historia, pero no, sorrynotsorry estoy leyendo demian y puff ando bien filosoficaaaaaa**

**Gracias por leer hasta este capítulo, aprecio su interés por la historia, aunque sea un fanfic medio decente (trato de no tener faltas de ortografía).**

**De verdad intenté hacer esto bastante corto y breve con como la pasó burbuja en la "secundaria" o educación media. En el próximo se desata el caos, la "preparatoria" o escuela media superior. Creo que empezará lo mejor, pues aquí vemos una burbuja algo solitaria, en busca de una orientación, ve y le tiene miedo a su cambio exterior como interior y su único escape de sentimientos verdadero es dibujar, aunque fuera el rostro de Boomer. **

**La preparatoria es donde ella descubre mejores amistades, un lugar al que pertenecer, da el paso a una vida nueva y acepta al fin todos los "malos pensamientos".**


	6. El ave rompe el mundo

_°The powerpuf grils no me pertenece°_

_"El pájaro rompe el cascarón. El cascarón es el mundo. Quien quiera nacer, tiene que destruir al mundo. El pájaro vuela hacia dios, el dios se llama Abraxas" Demian, Herman Hesse. _

* * *

xx/12/xxxx

Querido diario:

Bubbles Utonium tiene 17 años, está a punto de terminar el último año de la escuela media superior, irá a una escuela de arte, quiero explorar nuevas corrientes artísticas. He conocido a personas maravillosas que comparten mi pasión en esta etapa, que yo considero la mejor de mi vida.

Oh mi querido diario, la pequeña ave que era rompió el cascarón para poder vivir al fin.

La graduación de la escuela media fue como estar en un estado somnoliento, no lo disfruté, no recuerdo gran parte de lo sucedido y lo peor es que en la foto de generación no salgo, ni me percaté que la estaban tomando y creo que nadie me llamó. No me quedé más allá de las 11 de la noche, volé con mi vestido aún puesto directo a casa.

Esas vacaciones fueron un tanto solitarias; Princesa se había ido al caribe, Blossom se la pasaba estudiando para iniciar en su nueva escuela para genios, Buttercup tenía una segunda vida en la ciudad con su club de deportistas y yo solo podía contar con mi libreta de hojas blancas.

Y si, nosotras seguíamos siendo superheroínas, el crimen a veces explotaba en la ciudad y teníamos días ocupados peleando contra monstruos, pero al final del día cada una iba a su respectiva alcoba (nos separamos al cumplir los 10 años).

Buttercup se quedó conmigo en la Escuela Media Superior de Saltadilla, Princesa se inscribió a un internado de chicas para alta sociedad y aunque recibía varios mensajes quejándose no eran diarios. Al principio mi hermana no quería estar mucho tiempo conmigo, creo que aún me veía como un estorbo viviente el cual solo se quejaba o chillaba, así que en cuanto pudo hizo un nuevo grupo de amigos.

Yo no era tan rápida, hablaba con muchas personas pero no sentía esa confianza de ser amiga de alguien y tampoco quería repetir el error del pasado al juntarme con la _gente popular_, falsa y aburrida. Tardé mucho pero pude encontrar a mi mejor amiga, me parece que fue cuando me inscribí al taller de pintura la primer semana cuando todos nos presentamos, me pareció una chica linda y amable, al final del día estábamos riendo a carcajadas e intercambiamos número de celular.

Los días pasaron y cuando menos me dí cuenta yo estaba rodeada de personas a las que podía llamar amigos. Eran sencillos, no me juzgaban, teníamos cosas en común y una increíble comunicación. En pintura varios hacíamos cosas alocadas, uno de ellos también me introdujo al arte callejero.

Haré algo mucho mejor para explicar todas las cosas que hice en mi primer año, una lista:

*Aprendí a usar aerosoles y hacer grafitis en las paredes del aula.

*Probé demasiados estilos de maquillaje.

*Cambié mi forma de vestir, ya no solo usaba conjuntos de moda, era yo quien creaba mi propio estilo.

*Mi primera fiesta de mayores, con alcohol, cigarrillos y acabe jugando poker de prendas, la primera vez que estuve semidesnuda ante tanta gente y dónde no me importó para nada.

*La primera vez que vi a Boomer en una fiesta y me puse tan nerviosa que bebí de más, desperté en la playa, una gaviota picoteaba mi cabello lleno de vomito.

*Fuí a una fiesta de piscina de solo chicas, dónde nadé desnuda con mis amigas y vi un beso entre dos chicas. También di uno.

*Vi a Buttercup en una fiesta fumando de una juca, nos miramos tan asustadas que lo único que nos dijimos fue un _No le digas a Blossom_. Creo que ese día mi hermana al fin me vio como era, una chica que vivía por primera vez sin temor al mundo.

*Mi primer novio real.

Dado mi estado de protagonista en mi drama de Hollywood hubiera sido perfecto que mi primer novio fuera Boomer, pero no. Yo de hecho seguía algo reacia a aceptar mis sentimientos y decidí olvidarlo tratando de enamorarme de alguien más. No funcionó, de hecho fue mi peor decisión, mi ex-novio fue una copia de Boomer, solo que menos lindo, más bruto y sin esa sonrisa encantadora. No era un mal tipo, pero era irritante tener que enfrentarme a los RRB, ver al verdadero demonio rubio y luego ver las similitudes en mi pareja. Él decidió terminar la relación al no verme feliz. Cuándo terminamos mis amigas quisieron consolarme, aunque realmente yo no estaba triste. Su consejo fue ir a buscar otro chico, y que de preferencia fuera mayor. No debí hacerles caso.

A pesar de ser una superheroe desde que era niña, muchos jóvenes no les importaba verme a mi o a mis hermanas haciendo cosas de jóvenes. Me llevaron a una pequeña taberna dónde, aunque no nos vendieron alcohol, había siempre música en vivo con diferentes temáticas, y esa vez el grupo invitado era uno muy famoso de música irlandesa. Acabamos más borrachas de la euforia y los bailes que de nuestra sidra. Ese día conocí a otro chico, totalmente diferente a Boomer, de cabellos castaños, ojos miel y cuerpo musculoso; él me habló primero, tenía 18 años y estudiaba en la academia de genios de Blossom, aunque él no era presumido ni soberbio como cierta hermana mayor.

Me pidió que le llamara Nick, formaba parte de un grupo de pintores callejeros y claro que me les uní. Solíamos salir de noche y pintar paredes con diferentes mensajes, ya fuera tapando pintas ofensivas, criticando alguna figura pública o transmitiendo solo bellas imágenes.

Querido diario, aquí viene un dato importante. Boomer formaba parte de ellos. Como era ilegal todos usábamos un pasamontañas para cubrir nuestros rostros, la mayoría usaba sobrenombres para firmar, yo era solo _Baby_ y firmaba mis pintas con una B encerrada en un circulo. Y sabía que Boomer estaba ahí por el sonido de su voz, la primera vez que le escuché fue como sentir un balde de agua fría caer por mi espalda. ¡Tenía que ser él! Para que no me descubriera las pocas veces que le dirigía la palabra hacía una voz ronca. Él se hizo llamar _Panic_, y su firma era un grito, escribía muchas A en un globo de dialogo.

Si uno lo piensa, Boo-mer, Boo para asustar.

**~B.**

* * *

**Faltan otros relatos pero creo que uno ya no será con este formato de diario, narrado en primera persona, creo que lo haré en tercera persona, pero ya casi para el final.**

**JAJAJAJA OKEY BOO Y BOOMER, EN SERIO PARECE BROMA PERO SÍ, ES BOOMER. SORRYY**

**No supe bien que nombre ponerle, lo de las pintas lo pensé cuando vi un comercial de un chico que pintaba los grafitis donde usaban suásticas en Italia, dije "burbuja es una artista, si ella demostrara el cómo había crecido trataría de hacer el bien de alguna forma también" y así es como acabo el capítulo, me gustó, además de que ya tengo en mente muchas escenas románticas usando este concepto. Lo de la taberna irlandesa lo escribir escuchando Galway girl, me inspire con un ambiente jovial y alegre para que Burbuja viera un nuevo enfoque en el amor. **


	7. Nuevo superpoder

_°THE POWERPUFF GIRLS NO ME PERTENECE° _

_Felices fiestas a todos los que llegan a leer esta parte del fanfic._

_Burbuja también tendrá una feliz navidad._

_(Digamos que estos capítulos fueron escritos en los primeros días de diciembre, como entre el 3 y 10, son los días en que me inspiré y escribí los primeros capítulos)_

* * *

xx/12/xxxx

Querido diario:

La ciudad se cubre de nieve, las calles están llenas de luces y un montón de Santas ríen con el típico jojojo. Pronto se acabará el año y me he dado cuenta de algo.

Antes mi dilema era un eterno _él es malo, somos enemigos, no debo acercarme_, pero ahora es diferente. Me ha costado entender y aceptar que estos sentimientos son muy poderosos y el hecho de negarlos solo me harán más daño.

Pero un nuevo problema salió; yo lo he aceptado, estoy dispuesta a confesarlo y revelar mis sentimientos a Boomer, lo malo será su reacción aunque no tan mala por la de mis hermanas.

Blosson los odia, realmente, ella no tolera que sigan en la ciudad como criminales, es demasiado estricta con sus valores y que yo haga tal cosa... Estoy segura de que no me perdonará. Buttercup quizá no me hable por un tiempo, luego me perdonará, ella igual se enamoró de un criminal (Ace) hace mucho.

El profesor puede que se desmaye y luego me prohíba estar con él. Aunque todo esto es asumiendo de que Boomer y yo terminemos siendo novios.

Oh diario, esto se hace una posibilidad. Las últimas veces que he salido con Nick y la banda para pintar en las calles, Boomer y yo hemos tenido más oportunidades para hablar. Claro, yo no hablé mucho pero él si, de hecho una vez me habló por texto. Hicimos el grupo por una app con contactos anónimos, y nos registramos por nuestros sobrenombres, ahí planeábamos nuestras siguientes obras de arte, pero un día desperté con la notificación de un mensaje personal de _Panic._

_"Baby, tienes un nombre muy genérico, pero he visto tus pintas y creo que vas en contra de ser genérica, ¿eso buscabas al escoger ese nombre?"_

Me quedé en blanco, casi deseaba no haber abierto el mensaje por que entré en pánico (que irónico). Después de meditar tanto, al fin le contesté.

_"No pensé en que fuera genérico, simplemente que es tan usado que lo puedes emplear para lo que sea, lo veo como un nombre muy versátil"_

Me fui por una respuesta amable, tal como consideraba que sería yo con un completo desconocido. No me convencía fingir ser otra persona.

Después de eso los mensajes fueron más frecuentes, él fue... encantador, seductor, interesante, gracioso... oh mi diario si ya estaba loca por él esta vez estaba perdida. No había un retorno para mí, llegué incluso a quemar el desayuno, a derramar la pintura en mis vestidos, y suspirar un millón de veces por él antes de ir a dormir. En verdad sentía que lo amaba con todo el corazón.

Si preguntabas por Nick, en verdad él y yo acabamos más como mejores amigos que como pareja, la atracción se acabó muy rápido y cuándo menos me dí cuenta le había contado un poco de Boomer. Nick fue el que más me apoyo para aceptar mis sentimientos (claro, él no sabía que hablaba de un criminal y creía que solo estaba teniendo un crush con un chico tipo _fuck boy). _Así que el siguiente acontecimiento debo agradecerlo a Nick, por muchas cosas.

Bien, ayer en la noche salí con esta banda, algunos salieron de la ciudad por las fiestas pero al menos 5 seguíamos en Saltadilla y quedamos de vernos en el parque central, donde colocaron rampas nuevas para patinar (y que no tardaron en llenarlas de grafitis de mal gusto). Por un momento creí que me habían jugado una mala broma porque al llegar no había nadie, vi los mensajes y me había equivocado de hora. Pude haberme ido pero decidí quedarme y comenzar con la obra.

Mientras hacía algunos degradados de fondo escuché como alguien llegaba a mis espaldas.

_"Llegas muy temprano"_

_"Leí mal el mensaje"_

Fue lo único que dijimos. Esperaba estar así hasta que los demás llegaran, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, mientras menos usara la voz mejor, pero entonces yo patee por accidente una lata de aerosol, rodó hasta los pies de Boomer y antes de que él la recogiera la tomé primero, me levanté presurosa y dije un quedo perdón, me di la vuelta y fue ahí donde escuche un "_Bubbles_". Mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, sentí como agarraba mi brazo y me obligaba a volver al mirada, cuando lo hice él ya no tenía el pasamontañas. En verdad era Boomer. Me quede congelada, algo iba a pasar, lo presentía.

No evité que su mano me quitara también el pasamontañas, y tampoco evite el beso. Un profundo, largo y tierno beso.

Cuando nos separamos no dijimos nada, solo me lance a abrazarlo, él me rodeo con sus brazos y entonces solté a llorar. Lloré como nunca, en ese beso transmitimos muchas cosas. No sé como explicarlo, fue como explorar la mente y el alma del otro, yo expuse todo ese amor reprimido desde que era una niña y él los aceptó, mostrando también un ferviente cariño hacía mi. ¿Será este un nuevo poder?

Querido diario, los demás chicos nunca llegaron, Boomer les pidió estar a solas conmigo. Él me lo dijo.

**~B**

* * *

**Siento que de todos, los azules son los más tiernos.**

**Esto aún no acaba. Debo poner algunos encuentros que tendrán pero espero hacer al menos unos en voz de narrados, ya no como Burbuja/Bubbles.**


	8. Princesa

**°The powerpuff girls no me pertenecen°**

**Feliz navidad y Feliz año nuevo 2020. **

* * *

xx/12/xxxx

Querido diario:

Princesa siempre tiene la costumbre de hace una enorme fiesta antes de navidad. Ella usualmente se quejaba de que la fiesta de nochebuena era para estar con familia y ella no podía hacerla, desde hace años tiene la costumbre de organizarla el sábado previo al 24, no importa que día sea, siempre es un fin de semana antes.

Después de besarme con Boomer no hablamos por unos días, no sabía como empezar una conversación con la constante pregunta de ¿seremos novios? rondando mi cabeza.

Querido diario, escribo esto justo después de la gran fiesta de Princesa, salí el viernes en la noche, pasamos parte de la mañana del sábado en su mansión y hoy, lunes, vengo a confesarme de lo que hice el medio día del sábado para hoy.

El viernes me prepare para ir con Princesa, ella se esmeraba mucho en eso, puede que para muchos sea una chica superficial y malcriada pero para mí es una chica solitaria, que no conoce otra cosa más que pedir lo que quiere porque nadie más la conoce y nadie sabe lo que quiere de verdad, que no la ven más allá como una carga y para hacerla más ligera deben cumplir sus caprichos. Me puse un lindo vestido para ella, para que viera que me importaba su fiesta. Era uno corto, de color perla y de tela tipo terciopelo, me hacía sentir como un copo de nieve. Era sencillo y bonito; me esmeré más en mi peinado y mi maquillaje, pensando en sí iba a bailar mucho, en sí iba a darme calor o frío y como maquillarme conforme a eso.

Ya para las 11 de la noche había traspasado las grandes puertas de la mansión y estaba en su recibidor, tan extravagante y desbordante de dinero, pero aunque eso fuera su apariencia, Princesa se aseguraba de invitar a viejos amigos de la escuela, chicos de nuestra edad para que la fiesta no fuera "de viejos aburridos" (como ella solía decirme) y no me sorprendí de ver ciertas caras conocidas, como a Mitch, amigo de Buttercup y quien ya estaba bastante borracho. Mis hermanas fueron, quien lo diría, me reí de lo irónico de la situación cuando me tope a Blossom sola en las escaleras con un vaso de ponche (con alcohol).

"No es lo que parece... muchos alumnos de la universidad vienen a esto y quería conocerlos..." excusa muy burda de su parte. Era evidente que algo ocultaba pero no la obligué a decirme, solo me quedé con ella y la convencí de bailar un poco. A Buttercup la descubrí cuando se rompió una estatua de porcelana, una pequeña cerca de una chimenea y le ayude a limpiarla. Ya en los brindis y en el clímax de la pista estábamos las tres bailando ridículamente con un montón de gente.

Creo que fue uno de los momentos más cercanos que tuvimos en esta etapa madura.

En fin, creo que debo dejarme de rodeos e ir a lo importante de todo esto: BOOMER.

Él ya había ido a fiestas de Princesa, ella estaba ensimismada en tenerlos cerca, estaba, en la última fiesta la pusieron en ridículo, destruyeron su casa y Brick le "rompió el corazón". Ella no mostró señales de sentirse herida, hasta que todos se fueron, me tomó del brazo y nos encerramos en la cocina mientras ella lloraba y comía helado. Por todo eso no esperaba verlos por ahí, pero entonces vi la cabellera roja y deslumbrante del líder, lo seguía otro chico de lentes y a juzgar por su rostro lo estaba molestando, tenía el ceño fruncido y una amenazante aura de matar al pobre chico.

Blossom ahogó un suspiro de asombro y se apartó de nosotras, entre tanta gente pude ver como ella se llevaba a los dos chicos fuera de la habitación. En verdad mi hermana nos ocultaba algo. Pero no me quedé a ver como se desenlazaba esa historia, mis ojos buscaron presurosos una cabellera rubia, de cabellos indomables y una sonrisa cautivadora. Perdí a Buttercup aunque ella me llamaba entre el mar de personas.

Usualmente no hago uso de los poderes que puedan invadir la privacidad de la gente, como mi visión de rayos X, la que me permitía ver a través de sólidos, pero juro que solo la use para poder encontrar la figura de Boomer en esa mansión. La ubiqué en el balcón del segundo piso, completamente solo, no perdí más el tiempo y abrí una ventana para salir volando.

Vestía un saco y una camisa de botones blanca, algo raro en él, cuando aterricé me miro como si hubiera estado esperándome desde hace mucho.

"Ese vestido es lindo" dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la barda de cemento. Parecía aparentar despreocupado pero yo sabía que, al igual que yo, estaba nervioso y presuroso por iniciar una conversación. "Te vi bailar, creí que tus hermanas no venían a esta fiesta de ricos".

"¿Quieres dejar de dar rodeos?" estaba impaciente, ¿que hacía él ahí? ¿por qué ya no mandaba mensaje? ¿por qué aún no lo besaba?

"Ese vestido tiene mucho escote, ¿sabías?" vaya que quería seguir con palabras tontas. En otra ocasión me hubiera parecido linda su reacción a mi atuendo pero la verdad no quería perder el tiempo, así que me lancé a su cuello, lo atrapé en mis brazos y lo besé.

Sabía que él quería eso también, me tomo de la espalda baja y me subió a su regazo. El beso fue tan profundo y hambriento, demasiado caliente a comparación con mis pasadas experiencias. Me ardía el rostro y cuando me aleje para poder respirar a Boomer recorrió mi barbilla con ligeros besos, llegó a mi cuello y perdí el control. Esa zona se volvió tan sensible ante las caricias de sus labios.

Me estaba derritiendo, las manos grandes que me sostenían, el sabor a menta que había dejado en mi boca, el contacto con su piel y su aliento cálido me hacían perder la cabeza.

Esto iba a acabar mal. Princesa ya me había prohibido hacerlo en su casa, mi primera vez fue exactamente así, en una fiesta con mi primer novio, aunque yo estaba algo mareada y él también pero sucedió. Espero ella nunca se entere.

Boomer me cargó hacia un lugar un poco más oculto del balcón. La puerta hacía la mansión estaba cerrada y no quería destruir propiedad ajena así que no sugerí ni me queje de estar a la intemperie. Por un momento nos miramos fijamente, y el nuevo superponer estaba ahí, sabíamos lo que el otro quería decir, lo que sentía realmente, así que continuamos.

Yo le quite el saco y abrí su camisa para tocar su fuerte pecho, siempre había querido hacerlo. Sus manos no perdieron el tiempo y tomaron posiciones en mis piernas y glúteos. No quiero sonar como pervertida describiendo todo pero es que debo hacerlo para de alguna manera justificar mi acción de tener relaciones al aire libre, en un lugar ajeno dónde había al rededor de 100 personas muy ebrias y descontroladas que podrían habernos visto.

Sus dedos se clavaban en mi, era una sensación de éxtasis, me hacía pensar en cuando me deseaba... Oh no diario, no te voy a describir como rayos lo hicimos, no vi nunca su... miembro, estaba muy oscuro, ni siquiera supe en que momento saco un condón. Solo recuerdo que a partir de la penetración yo tuve que ocultar mi rostro entre su hombro y cuello para ahogar mis gemidos.

¡Ah, que vergüenza!

Cuando todo eso terminó, pasamos la madrugada juntos, por el frío volvimos a la mansión pero nos apartamos muy rápido de la muchedumbre y nos encerramos en un armario de limpieza. Estuvimos muchas horas acurrucados entre toallas de baño, tomándonos de la mano,nuestras cabezas apoyadas una contra la otra, muchos besuqueos, y ciertas charlas muy interesantes.

Salimos de ahí cuando tocaron la puerta, era Princesa, Boomer y yo estabamos dormitando cuando escuché su voz tras sus golpeteos.

"Burbuja, sé que estas ahí, abre" cuando lo hice ella solo entró y tomo una toalla limpia. Nos miró a ambos, sin sorprenderse, solo hizo un gesto frunciendo las cejas y haciendo una mueca divertida. "Se habían tardado". Salió con una toalla para la cara y subió las escaleras continuas.

Decidimos salir de ahí. Vi el autentico desastre que era la mansión, la fiesta volvió a ser un éxito al parecer. No había ya personas, solo uno estaba en el pasto del jardín, Mitch, quién era cargado por el personal de limpieza y un jardinero. Boomer me invitó a ir a su departamento. Y sí, estoy consiente de lo que todo eso conllevaba, explicar a mi familia mi ausencia, estar a solas con un chico (que era ante el ojo público mi enemigo) y con el que tenía una enorme atracción.

* * *

**Esto sigue. Creí que ya eran muchas letras. He decidido que... pronto podría hacer una historia englobando a las tres superpoderosas y que esto sea una precuela, para iniciar la historia con la pareja de los azules que contagia a los otros. Sé que puse clasificación M porque pensaba describir esta fiesta en tercera persona, con voz de narrador pero ya no, y ninguna chica describe en un libro como tuvo sexo... o bueno eso creo yo. Burbuja no lo iba a hacer, a pesar de haber crecido creo que sería algo raro que lo hiciera.**

**Feliz año nuevo 2020. **


End file.
